A technology has been proposed that stores cooperative learning data in a storage area to be shared between a plurality of students, detects an access request to the cooperative learning data correspondingly to students and calculates the number of access request to the cooperative learning data correspondingly to the students in a cooperative learning of the plurality of students. In the technology, the number of access requests of each of the plurality of students is compared with one another, a comparison result is notified or an electronic mail is transmitted to an instructor or a student according to the comparison result.
A related technique is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-323847.